


Cold Season

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another repost from Tumblr. "Maybe one with a worried Shaw where Root has the flu and Shaw is in doctor mode" is the prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Season

Normally Shaw wouldn’t have worried about a patient. If they weren’t willing to take care of themselves the way that she instructed them then it wasn’t her fault. However, that way of thinking was completely thrown out of the window when it came to Root. Her soon to be wife (Shaw refuses to call her her fiancee) was good when it came to wounds and broken bones, but the second it was an illness, Root became more than extremely irritating and refused to listen to Shaw, something she refused to let happen. There was no way in hell she was going to let Root get sick with potential consequences when it was something she knew how to prevent. Shaw reached out pushing Root back into bed. The other woman groaned in annoyance. 

”Honestly, Shaw, I’mb fine.” The congestion that distorted her speech made the claim even more unbelievable. However Root tried to struggle to get up, but Shaw just held her down. 

Shaw looked at the pitiful state of the woman she vaguely cared for. Her nose was congested, her throat hurt, and Root had complained that her body ached fiercely. The symptoms clearly indicated a weak version of the flu. However, that didn’t mean that it was worth overlooking. Left unchecked it could get worse. Sameen scowled at the thought. “You clearly aren’t fine. Just lie down and rest. You’ll need to make sure to replenish your fluids and get proper sustenance though.” She thought for a moment and then just shrugged. “I’ll take care of that.”

Root pouted. “But Sabeen!” 

”You can’t even pronounce my name right. How do you expect to be able to be fully operational for missions if you aren’t well?” Root flipped over and proceeded to ignore Shaw. With a sigh, she gave up and walked out of the bedroom, letting Root rest. She knew that even though Root protested that in a few minutes she’d be sound asleep. That gave Shaw time to prepare things to make sure that Root would recover as swiftly as possible. A fully recovered Root was better for everyone involved. Last time Root had gotten sick, Shaw hadn’t noticed and that had ended up with the bad guy dangling over the edge of a building. Root had called it an interrogation technique, but the people she was trying to convince were highly educated on that sort of thing. At least the encounter had scared the man so badly that he gave up his plot to kidnap and murder his aunt for the inheritance money. It had ended well, but Shaw was not willing to have to go through that again. Root had misinterpreted the Machine’s orders due to her hazy thinking and nearly broken the code that their group had abided by for so long. It wasn’t that she was worried or anything. 

Shaw rummaged around in the fridge, but it was very sparse. Neither of them really cooked that much. Root was the better of the two, but she was so often away that that didn’t happen. Sameen sighed. She’d have to leave to get groceries. Root needed something good to drink. Like orange juice. Root liked that right? She shrugged. It would have to do. Shaw groaned. What else did one get for people who were sick? She was used to giving people the diagnosis and the prescription, but not the actual care of the individual at home. She snapped her fingers. Soup. Sick people liked soup. They always asked for it when they were starting to get better. The heat was also perfect for helping get rid of the congestion. Sameen nodded and returned to the bedroom, peeking in quietly to check in on her not so patient patient. Judging by the loud snores, Root was fast asleep. Shaw chuckled softly at the sound. Root would be out for awhile so she should be safe to go to the store and back without anything happening. She made her way further into the room and grabbed a pen that was luckily lying on the dresser. She scrawled a quick note on the empty tissue box next to her sleeping lover. “Gone to store. Be back soon. DO NOT GET UP” Hopefully Root would listen. She set the box down and looked at the pile of used tissues that hadn’t made it to the trashcan. Shaw wrinkled her nose. She was fairly sure that that was the last of the boxes in her house. On to the list it went. Quietly, she left, taking one last look back at Root before leaving again. She’d be back soon, but Shaw wasn’t happy about the idea of leaving. What if Root woke up? She shook her head. There was no way her note would completely stop her. Sameen sighed. She’d just have to be very fast.

When she returned, Shaw quickly threw the supplies into the fridge and crept back to check on Root. She was sitting up in bed with her laptop, pouting. “You lebft.” The accusation was weak and it was very hard for Shaw not to laugh. International woman of mystery and here she was sick in bed. “And I’mb out of tissues.”

”Poor you.” Shaw tossed her a new box which then proceeded to smack Root clear in the face. The attempt at a withering look put a wide smile on Sameen’s face. “Sorry, honey, I thought you’d catch it. Do you like orange juice?” Root frowned further, but nodded at the question. “Great. You are going to drink a glass. And later for supper, I got chicken noodle soup.” 

The prospect of the soup cheered Root up. “You got me soup?”

”No. I got soup. You just happen to be here to eat it,” corrected Shaw. Root just beamed. “Urgh. I just can’t stand having your snot all over my pillows.”

”You got me souuup!” Root called happily. She was too sick to really tease Sameen about the gesture, but she was still able to express herself obnoxiously enough that her fiancee pretended to gag.

”Get better so I can kick you out.”

”You won’t! You lub me~”

Shaw rolled her eyes and started to pull back and shut the door. “I’m putting you in a temporary quarantine. I really hope whatever nonsense that’s going on with you is not contagious.” Root laughed for a few moments before it descended into coughing. Immediately Shaw surged forward, but was only waved off.

”I’m fine, Sabeen. Go make me soup.”

Shaw didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had bought it pre-made and just nodded. “Alright. Don’t stress yourself too much. Rest.” Root smiled at the commands and nodded. “See you later.” With that Root was left alone and she pulled up the sheets, a smile on her face despite the pain in her sinuses and joints. She felt warm and safe. Who knew that Shaw would have such a gentle bed side manner? Root set aside her laptop, remembering that she wasn’t allowed on it for more than an hour or two and scooted back down into the bed. This was an experience that she would never forget. After several years taking care of her mother while she slowly rotted away from the world and then being alone with no one to comfort her and care, Root felt so blessed. She was taking advantage of Sameen’s kindness, but Root was allowed to do that and had been reprimanded several times for not doing so. Grinning at the memory of Shaw angrily pulling her aside and checking her temperature, Root shut her eyes. It wasn’t long before she drifted to sleep again, her body desperate for the healing that Root so often denied it. That night she would sip soup and tease Sameen endlessly, but for now Root slept, peaceful and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://waitingintheflowers.tumblr.com/ask Send me thing here. Thank you for reading. It means a lot.


End file.
